Four Houses, Four Students
by Digital Sparrow El
Summary: Jarret Locke -6th Year Slytherin- was not going to be swayed so easily by the other three students -each from the three remaining Houses of Hogwarts and also 6th Years- in joining them. He'd rather go his final two years alone. But he has a connection with these students that is much more than being in the same lessons...


Four Houses, Four Students

**Hello! Thank you for clicking on this FanFiction (hopefully with the intention to read it)! The concept of Hogwarts and Harry Potter plus all canon characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own my OCs. Please do R&amp;R. :) **

Jarret Locke sat in the empty compartment on the scarlet train - the Hogwarts Express. Outside, he could hear the calls of parents and young witches and wizards alike as they all swarmed around the platform and poured onto the train. If he looked over the top of the book that he was reading - _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World _\- then he would also see the students looking out of the partly-open windows, waving to their parents. The clock mounted on the stone wall out on the platform slowly ticked to the departure time of the Hogwarts Express, which was precisely 11 o' clock. Finally, the train puffed to life, and it began to slowly leave the station, and the final goodbyes were yelled. Once that was done, the corridor of the train carriages became quite empty, and there was silence.

Leaning back on the seat with his eyes closed, Jarret breathed a sigh of relief, as he ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. The book that he had been reading lay next to him, closed, and the corner of the page he had left off on was folded down. His pale green eyes snapped open before the knocking on his compartment door started, and he glowered in the direction of the sliding door, where three students - a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor - were waiting, clearly hopeful. They looked somewhat familiar to him, but he didn't give that much of a thought. The Hufflepuff of the group slid the door open, and she looked at Jarret, asking, "Sorry to interupt, but we were wondering if we could sit with you? There's nowhere else the three of us can sit together..."

She had black hair that was tied back in a French plait, and it had a streak of aqua blue running through it in the back. Her eyes were a bright, leaf-green colour with a few slate-grey flecks. Her face was heart-shaped, yet there was a small, yet quite noticeable, pimple just underneath her lip, and she got embarrassed whenever anyone looked at it. She was of an average size, not thin, but not fat.

"...Fine. If you must," the cold reply came from Jarret, and a whispered "Thank you" could be faintly heard from the Hufflepuff, as she and the other two students entered and sat down, taking care to give Jarret space.

At first, there was an awkward silence. Well, there would be, considering no one was sure what to say to each other. As Jarret placed his hand on the textbook he had been reading, so that he could pull it towards him, the Gryffindor spoke, "Hey... I know you! Jarret Locke, isn't it? Yeah, we were in the same Potions class!"

"It was Slytherins and Gryffindors combined, so there is no surprise, is there?" Jarret icily replied, although that didn't seem to faze the other students.

"Oh. Right. Of course. So you wouldn't know me, then. Silvia Harrows, Gryffindor," the Gryffindor introduced herself, with a slight smile that reached her hazel eyes, and she pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She had quite an average build as well, not skinny, but not overweight, and her face was oval-shaped, her layered fringe covering her slightly larger forehead."Then why would you know me?"

"Have you not paid attention to Professor Scarlett? The way he takes notice of your work? My, the way he speaks to us about you with your Potions work, you may as well be a secret relative of Severus Snape!"

"Well, I'm not, am I? He had no known other family, and I would certainly know if that was the case!" Jarret snapped, determined not to make it all a subject. It was quite true, for he was a half-blood, with his father being a wizard and his mother a Muggle. To him, that was all anyone needed to know. His comment seemed to have the desired effect - no one seemed to want to discuss the matter further with him, and that suited Jarret just fine. The resounding silence, however, could not last as long as Jarret would have liked, for the only person who hadn't spoken - the Ravenclaw boy - decided to speak.

"Well, I certainly can recall knowing you from Ancient Runes, not even I can decipher messages and codes quite like you are able to," the Ravenclaw - Elliot Groves, Jarret would later know him as - had dark, chestnut brown hair that seemed to be kept in place with a small amount of gel, just to keep it smoothed down to one side. His eyes were a silver-grey colour, his face the 'average' rounded shape. He was certainly a little thinner than Jarret, but he did have good muscle.

"I hardly see how that is relevant to anything," Jarret scowled, determined to not have any more lesson connections with these students.

"Well... I just thought that, what with you being in Silvia's Potions lessons, we may as well make more of these connections. We hardly have any lessons together ourselves, and as you are a Slytherin..."

"I'm not joining any little group, just because I happen to be a Slytherin and in at least one of your lessons! If you want a Slytherin to join your pathetic trio, then go and find someone else!" Jarret snapped, thinking about moving to another compartment. What was it to them that he happened to be good at the lessons he was in with them? So what that he was a Slytherin, and they didn't already have a Slytherin in their little group? He had always been one to go alone, and he preferred it to stay that way. No one to argue with. No one to irritate him. The only one, he noticed, that hadn't made a simple connection was the Hufflepuff girl. He looked directly at her, his stare icy, but she didn't flinch.

"Well? Am I in one of your lessons? Are you going to try and glorify me in a weak attempt to have me join you?" Jarret asked, his tone daring her to do exactly that.

"Actually," the Hufflepuff spoke, "we have Care for Magical Creatures together. Sorry about the other two, I suppose they were only curious and hoping to have you join us, for we already have a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in our group, so the idea did dawn on them. And me as well, I'll admit that, and we've noticed that you... well... never seem to be around anyone,"

Jarret's stare was still hardened and cold, and he replied, "Yeah, well, maybe that's because I prefer it that way, and you of all the damn students and teachers should know that, _Jennifer Ashton_,"

**And there's the first chapter! If you wish to submit your own OC, then please do! But please no Mary Sues/Gary Stus. I cannot guarantee that I will use your OC, and they will be - if used - a more minor character. **


End file.
